Calling You Home
by Angel of Fate1
Summary: "What, no 'Welcome home' for me?" - Based on Chapter 207 and before. Spoilers. Kanda x OC up to readers whether platonic or romantic


Hitomi: …You may kill me NOW! *SHOT* T.T Seriously have no time to write as school's keeping me busy like whoa. I'm graduating this year too, so there's a lot to do. I'm sorry for having not updated Unravel or my other works. *bows*

So um, to keep me a little not stressed… I decided to write this one-shot. It may not be much, but I hope it'll be enough for now until I come back and have the chance to write often.

A bit of fair warning, though. Spoilers from the recent manga chapters that have been going around (and maybe a little bit on what I didn't write in Unravel yet, although I'm being vague about it). And I might delete this one-shot eventually if I ever get to the point of writing Unravel's sequel since this is gonna be part of it, anyway. Also, given what I said in Chapter 41, this is based on _that_ pair. However, whether it's friendship or romance portrayed here, it's up to you.

One last warning? I haven't written for a long time, so… XD Prepare for this to suck (OOC possible)… And I might rewrite this blasted thing just in case.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I do not own D . Gray-Man, Hoshinou Katsura-sensei does. The only thing(s) I do own in here would be my OC(s).

* * *

><p><strong>Calling You Home<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>What… No 'Welcome home' for me?"<strong>

They all had been caught off-guard from such an unexpected occurrence. Lenalee was the first to notice, then Marie. From the bustling crowd of kids playing soccer, they both noticed the familiar figure of the man that they thought dead. After all, what had been witnessed when in North America was not exactly what you called a clean victory.

When Rue had finally caught on, she kept silent, observing on how Lenalee and Marie, both in tears, went up to embrace their companion in their arms. She wasn't sure what to feel, given everything that had happened. Allen running away, Lavi disappearing, and Link dying; it gave off an indescribable pain she couldn't put in words, much as denial played a part in her cold persona, so she refused to talk about it. When hearing the rumors of Kanda possibly dying spreading throughout the Order just before Lavi's disappearance was confirmed, that alone had set her off into a flurry of emotions that had been barely restrained.

_Don't they know how inconsiderate that is? _She thought, still watching the scenery before her, her mouth in a grim line. Shock was felt, that was for certain; too surprised to even make some sort of expression or comment. What she felt after it wore off, however… _Talking about death will not make this better. It's as if the majority of the Order has no faith at all. Even so, even if I'm aware death is part of our duty, I…_

Fingers curling up, she continued on looking as the three approached her now. Rue kept herself still, trying to shake off the notion to take a step back. Wouldn't want them to think she would run away now, did she?

"Rue!" Smiling despite her tears, Lenalee looked hopeful than Rue had ever seen her for the first in a long time. "Kanda's back!"

"Don't just stand there…" Marie murmured with a wide smile of his own, his words trying to encourage her. "You have something to say, right?"

She could feel Kanda's eyes on her, the usual feeling that he was trying to see through her. She was supposed to be prepared on the possibility of his being alive, right? Then, why didn't she have the guts to look at him in the eye now? No, she shouldn't be like this. She didn't want to show Kanda how weak she'd became since _that_ incident.

_I got in the way, didn't I? _A flash of memory focused on Alma came into mind, her stomach roiling in dread. _Allen and I… We both interfered, but I knew I was very much forbidden to get involved. That was Kanda's fight alone and I was only his rival, his teammate… But…_

Rue didn't remember falling to her knees nor did she remember the familiar hold of his strong arms around her – to catch her or embrace her, she didn't know. What she was aware of now was how she was punching him in the chest. They came down in hard blows, as hard as the emotions that had built up in her for the past three months. Three months of locking up her fury against the Order and the Noah, three months of vowed silence and overwhelming grief when losing her companions one by one. Three months of holding up this stupid burden that she couldn't do anything. And it all added up to her past other failures, like Daisya's death, things at the Ark, and what happened between her and Lavi before she—

"Stupid…!" She choked out, her voice hoarse from lack of long time use as her hits were slowly becoming softer on him, having courage in half a heartbeat to look up at his mildly surprised face. "Do you even know how worried I was? ! How sad I was? ! Even though I had Lenalee, Marie, and others for company, I still felt I couldn't do anything for any of you because you were gone! I was your teammate, your rival, and presumptuously, your comrade, but I was only getting in the way! And now that you've come back alive, I…!"

And they fell, just like how what was left of her pride when it came to Kanda caved in completely. Tears were ceaselessly running down her face, stopping her from saying anything else. She hadn't cried like this in a long time, so why now of all times?

Unhesitating, Kanda wordlessly managed to tuck her head carefully in the crook of his neck, her wet face buried into his clothes. She was shaking, Kanda realized now, feeling violent tremors taking over her body. Nearby, Marie looked on with this exchange in surprise after having gotten used to these two fighting while Lenalee was sending out her heartfelt thoughts to her friends because of the faint smile on her lips.

"Why… Why did you come back…?" Kanda heard Rue whisper quietly, now crushing him in a hug with strength he never knew she had. "You are free from being an Exorcist after all of your burdens and pains… You wouldn't have to deal with us, especially me, anymore… So, why…?"

"Idiot shorty," he sighed quietly, feeling her relax from just hearing that insulting nickname he had, "do you remember what you told me when we were in the Ark?"

_"Kanda…! Whatever you do… Don't die… We… We already lost one teammate. And if you die on me, I'll make sure to drag you out from the afterlife and kill you myself. So, promise me you won't die!" _To this day, she still remembered.

"I thought before battling that of course I wouldn't die."

"That doesn't answer the question." Ah yes, as honest as ever, this kid.

"…I came back because I knew I wasn't going to die. Not until this was all finished." He probably felt that she was glaring at his clothes since she kept silent, a sign that showed this wasn't going to satisfy her. With a snort, remembering she was stubborn as he was, he continued on in a voice that only both of them—and Marie due to Noel Organon—could hear, "I came back because… I wanted to come back. I wanted to come back alive to all of you."

"…Even me?"

"…Even you… Rue."

"…Then, welcome home… Welcome home… Yuu."


End file.
